


The Fire's Found A Home In Me

by grangered



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, also i loosely based this off a tumblr prompt and it just screamed jalec to me, but i just kinda forgot about him until halfway through oops, i wrote this bc i am jalec trash, it's some verrrry light angst and fluff basically, there's no magnus in this and i feel bad because i adore him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangered/pseuds/grangered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s three streets away from the warehouse when he spots a figure lying on the ground. He runs towards it and when he finally gets to the person he’s both relieved and horrified at it being Alec. "</p><p>Alternatively, Jace is hopelessly in love with Alec and Clary and Izzy are too smug for their own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire's Found A Home In Me

“Alec’s been gone for far too long. There’s a snowstorm out there Jace. I’m worried,” Izzy says as soon as she walks into the room. Her dark hair is let loose today, and her eyebrows are drawn together, a small frown on her. Clary follows behind her, and she looks just as worried. Jace knows he should try comfort them because Alec _is_ one of the best shadowhunters in all of New York and the chances of him actually being hurt are slight. But there’s a weight in his chest and he feels a wave of nerves pass through his body. Something feels wrong.

“He just had to check on abandoned factory in Queens. That’s not even _far_ from here,” Izzy adds and she keeps clenching and unclenching her fists. Clary places a hand on her shoulder and Izzy relaxes albeit very slightly.

“Have you tried tracking him down?” Clary asks and her voice is calm although Jace can see the worry etched on her features. It was odd at first, when she and Alec became friends. Jace was so used to Alec disliking her and Clary disliking the fact that Alec disliked her that when they _did_ start getting along, Jace couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward about it. In time however, he got used to how protective Clary was towards Alec and how Alec mostly took Clary’s side whenever her and Jace had an argument, although whenever that _did_ happen, Izzy would be there to support him. It was odd, seeing Clary and Alec form this bond, almost like Izzy and him. But mostly, it made Jace feel a warmth he hadn’t felt before. The four of them were a team, six if you counted Simon and Raphael although their visits were less frequent but nevertheless good.

“The signals are down. I can’t find him on the grid,” Jace says and he sees Izzy’s shoulders tense again. “I think I’ll go look for him.”

“I’ll come with,” Clary volunteers, moving towards Jace.

“If both of you are going, so am I,” Izzy says determinedly.

“No. I’ll go alone. We need people to stay here, and keep track of the demon activity. Plus, all I’m doing is going to look for him. I don’t need backup and you both are more useful here,” Jace says and there’s finality in his voice.

“You can’t tell me what to do, Jace,” Izzy retorts but she doesn’t look angry. She looks terrified. “I just, I have a bad feeling about this,” she adds and she looks so young suddenly. Clary draws her into a hug.

“Alec is probably fine, Izzy. I’ll call you as soon as I find him, okay?” Jace says and he feels bad because he’s positively terrible at comforting people and his words sound weak, even to him. Izzy nods before a pale skinned, pale haired shadowhunter calls her to the control room. When she’s gone, Clary turns to Alec with a knowing look on her face.  

“How bad do you think it is?” she asks him, voice soft and filled with concern. Jace feels his stomach drop.

“I don’t know. I don’t know where he is or why he’s taking so long but something feels wrong,” Jace says and he sounds frustrated. His parabatai rune keeps tingling and it makes him even more anxious. Clary places a hand on his arm, squeezing his bicep and he feels himself slump into her grip.

“It’ll be fine, Jace,” she says quietly and he nods, because he doesn’t know what to say to that. “You’ll find him. Queens is nearby; he can’t be that far off.”

Jace nods again.

“I should leave now,” he says. “Keep an eye on Izzy.”

“I always do,” Clary replies and gives him a small smile. He returns it and she moves in, giving him a hug. “Don’t get too roughed up out there, Wayland,” she says when she moves away from him and with that, she’s gone.

Jace grabs his stele before leaving the institute. It’s freezing outside, and wet snow seeps into his boots, making his feet uncomfortably cold. He grimaces as he feels the water slosh in his shoes as he walks but he quickens his pace, until he’s jogging. By the time he gets to the warehouse in Queens, Jace’s toes are numb and he’s slightly out of breath but he’s determined to find Alec (and _terrified_ that he won’t).

The inside of the warehouse is dingy and disgusting and Jace is fairly certain there’s a pot of weed at the entrance but he makes his way through each and every floor only to be hit by a brick of disappointment. There isn’t a sign of Alec anywhere, not even a footprint. Jace’s hands feel clammy and it’s odd because he _never_ gets nervous. He checks the warehouse one last time before leaving. Jace closes his eyes for a minute, taking in a deep breath before trying to see if his parabatai rune is directing him anywhere. It still tingles but other than that, he feels nothing. He leaves the warehouse and decides to survey the area, hoping he finds even a slight indication of Alec having been there.

He’s three streets away from the warehouse when he spots a figure lying on the ground. He runs towards it and when he finally gets to the person he’s both relieved and horrified at it being Alec. His face is pressed against the snow and a trail of blood from his forehead pools on the ground. Jace drops to his knees, and shifts Alec’s head, trying to get a better look at him. His skin is so pale he almost looks like Simon or Raphael and Jace would be terrified if he couldn’t feel warm air coming out of his nose. The wound on his head looks gory but when Jace gets a closer look he realises it’s fairly shallow and there’s a wave of relief that washes over him. He cradles Alec’s head before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his stele, drawing a healing rune on the boy’s neck. It works for the most part but he’s still bleeding and his skin is so cold and Jace just wants him to _wake up._ He takes off his coat before wrapping it around Alec and then pulls his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. Izzy picks up on the first ring and she sounds as frantic as Jace feels.

“Is he alright?” she asks and he can hear a commotion in the background.

“I found him lying a few blocks away from the warehouse. He’s got a head wound and he’s unconscious but he’s breathing,” Jace says immediately because he’s not one to beat around the bush and neither is Izzy.

“Jesus Christ, what happened to him? Gosh, you need to get him back here right now, Jace!” Izzy says and by the end of her sentence she’s yelling.

“We’ll be there soon,” he reassures her. There’s more shouting in the background and he can faintly hear Clary yelling. “What’s going on there?”

“There’s been an attack on the vampires. Rogue werewolves came in and it’s apparently pretty gory. The institute is sending out people to try stop it,” Izzy says and she sounds breathless.

“You and Clary need to go there,” Jace says immediately. “You’re the best fighters at the institute, Izzy. You guys _have_ to go.”

“I’m not leaving until you get back with Alec,” Izzy demands and Jace understands her worry so he agrees.

“We’ll be there soon, I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that, Jace.”

***

It’s difficult, carrying Alec back to the institute. He’s a dead weight in Jace’s arms and Jace has to stop every few minutes to adjust Alec’s head because he’s still bleeding. The dark haired boy hasn’t shown any sign of waking up and there’s a knot in Jace’s gut as he speed walks to the institute. Alec’s skin is tinting blue and shivers wrack through his body periodically. Jace just wants to get to the institute before hypothermia kicks in. He speeds up his pace, taking a shortcut through a dingy alley that usually he wouldn’t go through but he _needs_ to get Alec back.

As he approaches the dark building he sees shadowhunters filing out, seraph blades in hand and grim expressions on their faces. He spots Clary talking to Luke whose mouth is set in a straight line. There’s blood splattered across his shirt. When she sees Jace she races towards him, red hair flying wildly behind her.

“Is he alright?” are the first words out of her mouth before she notices the wound on his head.  Her eyes widen and he sees her pale.

“He’s fine, the wound isn’t deep. I just need to get him inside. He’s too cold,” Jace says and his voice shakes a bit at the end. They both choose to ignore it. Before Clary can respond, Izzy comes barrelling through the door straight at them and the look of relief on her face when she sees Alec lessens Jace’s nerves.

“Why is he bleeding?” Izzy asks immediately as she examines the injury.

“I don’t know what happened to him. He was unconscious when I got there,” Jace replies. Before she can say anything he adds, “I need to get him inside. He’s freezing. You can interrogate me later.”

He doesn’t mean to be short with Izzy but he’s _worried,_ and she seems to understand that so she moves aside and holds the door to the institute open for them.  Jace moves quickly, towards his own room since his feet seem to be working without him thinking. Izzy follows closely behind but he sees Clary talking to Luke again, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“I have to go soon. The fight between the rogue werewolves and vampires is getting worse. The alpha has Raphael,” Izzy informs him with a frown. Her hands are clenched by her sides.

“I’ll go instead. You can take care of Alec,” Jace says automatically although he doesn’t feel like leaving the other boy.

“Jace your skin is almost as blue as his. You should stay here,” Izzy replies and there’s a small smirk on her face. As if she knows that he doesn’t want to leave either. He feels his face warm, but only slightly. “I would tell you to take care of him, but you always do.”

She places a kiss on Alec’s forehead, pulls Jace into a quick hug and with that she’s gone, her whip trailing behind her. Jace slowly takes off Alec’s clothes, layer by layer until he’s down to his undershirt and boxers which are thankfully dry. His hands shake slightly as he pulls another duvet over Alec and after, he slumps into an armchair by the bed, closing his eyes and letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

***

Jace startles awake to find Alec staring at him, almost curiously. His skin is still pale but the bluish tint is gone, and the wound on his head has stopped bleeding. He still looks tired though, dark circles under his eyes and hair sticking up wildly.

“How long have you been up?” Jace asks him as he shifts in his chair.

“A couple of minutes,” Alec says and his voice is still a bit rough from sleep. He sits up against the bedframe, pulling the duvet up to his chin. His feet stick out at the end of the bed and Jace really shouldn’t be surprised since Alec has always been tall and gangly, but he is. He’s also slightly endeared.

“What happened to you?” Jace questions and he moves out of the chair and towards his cupboard, opting to change into a sweater.

“Werewolves. Rogue ones, probably. They came out of nowhere; I barely had time to get my stele out. But by then it was too late and everything is kind of a blur after that.”

“They’re after the vampires. The alpha has Raphael. Izzy and Clary and the others are out now, trying to stop it,” Jace says. Alec nods and then he’s shaking, almost violently and Jace is by his side in seconds.

“I’m still cold,” Alec gets out, gritting his teeth before another bout of shivers consume him. He grips the duvet tighter, and his breathing becomes deeper and Jace is pretty terrified right now so he does the first thing that comes to his mind. He pulls the duvet from Alec before pushing him to the side, and slipping into the bed next to him. He pulls the taller boy against his chest, tucking his chin over his head and waits until the shivers subside. When they do, the situation becomes slightly awkward.

“Uh, Jace. What are you doing?” Alec asks and his words are muffled because he’s still pressed against Jace’s chest.

“Body heat,” Jace says quickly. “If I’m warm and I’m close to you, you’ll become warm too.”

“Oh,” is all he gets in response.

“I can move away if you want, Alec.”

“No!” Alec almost yells. “I mean, no, it’s fine. I need the warmth.”

With that, Alec burrows his nose into the crook of Jace’s neck and it should be weird because neither of them have ever been very touchy but it feels nice. Jace feels all the tension seep out of his bones, dissipating in the warm air around them and soon enough, Alec’s breathing has evened out and he’s no longer shivering. Jace feels himself falling asleep.

***

Jace startles awake _again_ , to find a smirking redhead staring at him. Alec is still asleep, pressed against his chest.

“You look cosy,” Clary says and he can tell she’s trying her best not to grin. She’s out of her gear, wearing a sweater and track pants and he doesn’t see any visible wounds on her.

“Is everything under control?” Jace asks deciding to ignore her statement.

“Of course it is. Rogues are gone and Raphael is safe, as are the rest of the vampires. I swear to God I thought Simon was gonna pass out,” she replies but she’s still smirking.

“He was cold. I assume you know how body heat works,” Jace says flatly but he can feel his face beginning to warm up. He’s suddenly grateful that the room is dark.

“Oh, I do. You two look warm,” she replies and she still looks smug.

“I’m just helping him keep warm,” Jace repeats and he’s glaring at her.

“Is that really all it is?” Clary asks and she sounds more serious now.

Jace hesitates before he answers. “No, it isn’t.”

“I’m happy for you Jace,” Clary says sincerely and Jace rolls his eyes, although he feels a rush of affection towards her.

 “I haven’t even talked to him about it. Or Izzy. She’ll probably have my head on a stake.”

“Izzy and Simon made a bet on how long it would take for this to happen. Simon said two months and Izzy said six so I guess he wins,” Clary says smugly. Jace glares at her again and she laughs. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“We’re only sleeping,” he says as she moves to the door.

“For now,” is her response and he can hear her laughter as she walks down the hallway, away from his room. Alec shifts against Jace, and suddenly he’s awake. His eyes are bright and there’s a smile on his face.

“If you think this is official because you got me into bed, then you’re sadly mistaken, Wayland,” Alec says so seriously before they both grin at each other. Jace pulls him against his chest again, running a hand through his thick hair. He feels at ease with Alec beside him and it’s been a while since he’s felt like that. He could get used to it, Jace thinks.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to avoid my responsibilities (aka my chemistry homework) but also because i love jace and alec so much and there's far too much sexual tension between them on the show. i hope you liked it.  
> comments and kudos are my lifeblood (especially comments) so i will love you forever if you leave them.


End file.
